1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enhancing security and particularly to facilitating the changing of cylinder-type locks. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved lock system, which may easily be installed as a replacement for an existing lock, and especially to a cylinder lock system having a readily replaceable core and to a key for use with such lock. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention may be employed in virtually any key operated lock. The "re-keying" of a lock, i.e., the changing of the "core" therein, has previously often been a time-consuming task which required a degree of manual dexterity. For example, in the case of key-in-knob locks, such core replacement has often required the replacement of the knob and the altering of the lock system chassis. As a further deficiency of the prior art, locks sold as being capable of being recored with the use of a control key have often employed permutations on the key normally used for locking purposes to accomplish the core removal function. There has been a long-standing desire to enable the "re-keying" of a lock without the services of a mechanic and/or without the delay which might be incident for waiting for the arrival of a mechanic and/or in a manner which increases, rather than decreases, the security afforded by the lock.